Til Life Do Us Part
by swim.t0.th3.s3a
Summary: "Don't make me choose." I begged as I looked between my family and the love of my life. "Because I can't, and I never will be able to." He tried to open his mouth to protest but I stopped him. "I choose no one." Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try something. I had this idea for a Klaus/OC story that I thought would be good. Let me know what you guys think. This is starting from Season 2 Episode 7 to get everything moving along and you don't have to deal with all the beginning stuff. **

**Let me know what you guys think, I would love to be able to show you guys this story. **

**I don't own anything but Anastasia. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Masquerade Ball**

I groaned as I felt the blisters on my heel cladded feet, burned and rubbed against the inside of my shoe. I sighed when I noticed Elena wasn't anywhere in sight. I had only came to this Masquerade Party because she wanted me to and she didn't want to go alone, not that I blamed her. This past year has been crazy enough to not want to step outside anymore. I looked down at my light pink dress and shivered against the cold wind as it hit me full force. I should have brought my jacket with me, but I didn't think I would be outside, trying to locate my sister.

A loud noise stopped me from my over-active mind and I turned around to see that nothing was there. I looked around with my light blue eyes, not seeing anything moving or sticking out. I shrugged and turned around to see the joker from earlier grinning evilly at me. I didn't have time to scream when it covered my mouth with a white rag and I started to feel dizzy. I got light-headed easily and started to drop when everything went black.

I woke up when I was thrown carelessly onto a hard object. I groaned as my back hit the tan couch and looked up to see a guy walking out of the room, not paying any attention to me whatsoever. I looked around the room, and there wasn't much in it. All the windows were boarded up, leading me to think that we were captured by vampires; by the strength of the man and the windows not letting any sunlight inside.

The same man came back into the room, this time with Elena. I gasped when I saw that they took her as well. He didn't talk to me as he dropped my sister onto the couch the same way that he did to me earlier.

"You could be easier with us." I snapped and the male turned and looked down at me with a smirk. I didn't turn away, being used to Damon's smirk almost 24/7.

"She's already hurt." He shrugged, still smirking as if he was the funniest person alive. I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to my sister, putting her head onto my lap and brushing her hair out of her face.

The male left the room after about 5 minutes, letting me be with my sister. And it didn't take long for Elena to wake up. When she did, she looked around confused before looking up at me and giving me a sad look. I shook my head and brushed her hair more, trying to calm the both of us down.

"Well, isn't this nice?" The male came around the couch and smirked down at Elena. I glared up at the brown eyed man. He didn't pay any attention to me, happy to find a new toy to play with.

"What do you want?" Elena asked with a hard voice, trying to be stronger than we both knew she was.

"Shh." He waved her off and turned away from the both of us. Elena and I shared a look before looking back at the man.

"Please, I'm hurt." Elena tried begging this time.

"I know." He turned back to us with an evil smirk. "Just a taste." His face turned into a face that I've only seen on Damon when he was playing around with me, his vampire face. The male's white in his eyes turned black and veins popped out of the underneath of his eyes. He opened his mouth so that we could see his teeth. He started advancing towards us, but I blocked his way of my little sister.

"Trevor!" A women's voice was heard from behind us. "Control yourself." She ordered. I didn't bother looking behind us to see who it was, not taking my eyes off the vampire that was in front of me.

"Buzz kill." 'Trevor' muttered before his face turned back into his normal, less threatening face.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked the women as we both turned around to fully look at her. She had short choppy hair. You could see that she was old and wise. She's been around long enough to have seen the world.

"Oh my god, you look just like her." She muttered to herself, looking at Elena. We both knew who she was talking about; Katherine Pierce. I fought off the urge to roll my eyes, they were doppelgängers, and they were supposed to look alike.

"But she's not." I replied to the woman. She looked at me with curious eyes, trying to calculate me.

"Please, whatever you-" Elena tried to speak but she was cut off by the female in front of us.

"Be quiet!" She shouted.

"But I'm not Katherine!" She begged. "My name is Elena Gilbert, this is my sister Anastasia; you don't have to do this." Elena tried again.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." The woman was starting to lose her patience with my sister. I turned to my sister and gave her a look to be quiet, but she didn't listen to me, not like she ever does. It's not like I'm older or anything.

"What do you want?" Elena ordered, trying to get answers. The woman turned around faster than I could react and slapped Elena across the face. Elena fell against the couch unconscious. I gasped and leaned down on the couch to get a good look at her. She looked fine, she might have a bruise on her face for a couple of days, but besides that, she was going to be fine.

"I said be quiet." The lady commented before walking out of the room, leaving me and Elena in the room along together; again.

"Annie." I heard Elena mumble and I looked down at her on the couch. It was about a half hour later and I was sitting on the floor while Elena laid on the couch, to be more comfortable.

"Hey there 'Lena." I grabbed her hand between mine. Even though we haven't been as close as we were before our parents died, I still wanted to comfort her and keep her safe, no matter what happens to me.

"Did you figure out what they want?" Elena asked, still laying down on the couch. I shook my head slowly.

"They haven't come back into the room since the woman knocked you out cold. I tried waking you up, but you were out. So, I just watched over you and made sure you were still alive." I tried to make a joke to make her smile. It seemed to work a little as she gave me a ghost of a smile before sitting up in a more comfortable position.

"Maybe we could go find them." Elena suggested. I thought about it for a little before knocking. Whether I agreed or not, Elena was going to do it.

We both walked as quietly as we could in a house with two vampires. We've had practice with Stefan and Damon, but at this moment, it could be more life or death. We walked up a couple of stairs and started looking around. It was an old house, most likely abandoned, for the fact that it had nothing modern or updated in the house. It barely had any furniture to begin with anyways.

"So, that's it Trevor." Elena and I heard the lady say. "He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." Wait? Wait for what?

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with it." Trevor tried to reason with the girl.

"I'm sick of running!" The girl complained, getting irritated by the minute by this Trevor guy.

"Yeah?" Trevor asked. "Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah's old school." The girl explained. "If he accepts our deal, we're free." I looked at Elena and we both thought the same thing. We had something to do with this deal, and I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

Elena tried getting closer to see what was going on, I tried pulling her back, but in doing that, she stepped on a squeaky floor board and all noise around us stopped. I held my breathing, even though it was no use, they already heard us.

"You two!" The girl shouted before running over to us with her super speed. I gasped when she was right in front of our face, not wanting to move, but not wanting her to be so close to Elena. I pulled Elena behind me a little. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understood?"

"Crystal." I nodded with a stern look, not showing my fear to the vampire in front of me. I wasn't even sure what her name was.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked, curiosity making its way out of her mouth.

"Your worst nightmare."

* * *

I dragged Elena back to the room while I thought about what the girl said. Who was Elijah? What did he want with us? I watched as Elena sat down on the couch and I paced the floor, thinking of our next move. We obviously couldn't run, like the girl said, there was nothing around here for us to run to. It would be useless and we would get killed instantly.

"We need a plan." Elena said, watching my next move. I nodded my head agreeing with her, she spoke what my mind was thinking.

"We can't run." I stated, even though I'm pretty sure she already knew that. I stopped pacing the floor and turned to look at my younger sister. She was only 17 years old, she didn't need to be dealing with this kind of shit.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Elena stated and got up from the couch.

I grabbed her arm and made her halt in her movements. "Are you crazy?" I asked not even caring that I was holding onto her arm too tight.

"I have to see what they want with us. Give us more time." Elena stated. I contemplated letting her go, or to keep her where I know she was safe. With one last look at her begging face, I sighed and let go of her arm.

"Be careful." I commented as she walked back up the stairs.

I went back to pacing, since I had nothing else to do while I waited for my sister to get back. "If you keep pacing like that, you're going to give me anxiety." I heard the guy Trevor say from behind me.

I scoffed and looked at him. "Oh please." I shook my head. "You'll be fine. You're not the one that's vampire bait."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I kind of am."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm running from someone." He stated without giving away too much information.

"This Elijah guy?" I asked and his eyes widen with shock that I could figure it out. "I'm not as stupid as you make me out to be." I shook my head and sat back down on the couch. The weight from my body pushed up the dirt and dust from the couch and I coughed when it went into my lungs.

"Tell me more." I heard Elena's voice come back into the room and I looked back to see her and the woman from earlier talking.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" Trevor laughed at my sister. "What do you want to know, doppelicious?"

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked not putting two and two together. I made eye contact with Trevor. He looked back at my sister.

"The Originals." He stated vaguely. I rolled my eyes at his vague answer.

"Yeah, she said that." Elena pointed at the woman.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I knew that he was hiding from Elijah, but what was an Original?

"The first family. The old world." Trevor shrugged. "Rose and I pissed them off." So, that's what her name was; Rose.

Rose hummed with a raised eyebrow. Trevor turned from the window he was looking out to back to me and my sister.

"Correction; I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead." Trevor explained.

I snorted at the vampire in front of me. "What did you do to piss of someone that much?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Being around Damon too much has got me smirking all over the place.

"He made the same mistake countless others did; he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose explained, not amused with me.

"Katherine." Elena looked at me. I rolled my eyes. It always came down to Katherine. She seemed like the source of everything bad.

"The one and only." Rose rolled her eyes. "The first Petrova doppelgänger."

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've- sorry, we've been marked since." Trevor spoke up.

"Yeah." I nodded. "She seems like the source of everyone's problems."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose explained with a pointed look to both me and Elena.

"Wait," Elena spoke up. "Why is my sister here? She's not a doppelganger." I looked back at Rose for an explanation, also confused as to why I'm here as well.

"Because she's a banshee." Rose looked at me. I could feel my mouth pop open with shock.

"A banshee?" I asked standing up from the couch to fully look at Rose. "What the hell is a banshee?"

Rose was about to answer when she looked at the time and then looked at Trevor. "It's almost time."

"A life for a life, huh?" I asked with a glare at the woman. She turned and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Something like that." She left without another look, Trevor following after her like a lost puppy.

"What the hell is a banshee?" I asked looking at Elena, hoping she would enlighten me.

"Well, in folklore, it's a woman of the night that wails when death is near." Elena shrugged her shoulders. "But I don't know what this means for you."

I sighed and fell against the couch. I looked up at the ceiling and groaned. "This is bullshit." I sighed quietly under my breath. I felt something under my back and I moved over so that I could see what it was. A crumbled up piece of paper was poking out from underneath me. I grabbed and waved over Elena so that we could look at it together.

'_Stefan and Damon are coming for you both –B' _

"Bonnie." I looked over at Elena and she nodded with a smile on her face. We were going to be saved.

Before we could say anything more, Rose and Trevor came back into the room. Rose eyed me and Elena suspiciously and I quickly hid the note before she could see it.

"He's here." Rose stated with a monotone. I shared a look with Elena, we were both scared out of our minds. I just hid it better.

"He's here!" Trevor exclaimed. "This was a mistake." He shook his head, obviously regretting that he was doing this.

"No," Rose looked at Trevor. "I told you I'd get us out of this. You have to trust me." She tried calming him down but he wasn't having it.

"No!" He shook his head. "He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants her more, and the other one too." Rose pointed to the both of us. She made good points, even if it was to kill me and my sister.

"I can't do this." He shook his head for the twentieth time in an hour. "You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"Hey!" Rose shouted over his anxiety. "What are we?" She asked with her hands on his cheeks.

He sighed softly. "We're family…forever."

A knock on the door interrupted everyone out of their thoughts. I looked at Rose as she sighed. Trevor looked just as scared as Elena and I do.

"You're scared." Elena stated the obvious. I smacked her arm and she gave me a look, which I returned with a glare in my eyes.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose ordered and then left the room, not sparing us a glance.

Trevor went back to pacing lightly and I sighed against the couch. I knew that something bad was going to happen, I just wasn't sure what was going to happen.

I got up from the couch the same time we all heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up to see a man with soft brown eyes, for someone who's feared so heavily, and light brown hair. He was very professional with his suit and tie, which didn't look awkward or out of place on him.

He suddenly wasn't in front of Rose anymore, but now in front of Elena. I saw him look at her curiously and I stepped into play. I rushed over to the two of them and pushed Elena out of the way and glared up at the man in front of me. I didn't care who he was, he wasn't allowed to touch my sister on my watch.

"Don't touch her." I growled out from deep in my throat and he looked down at me shocked.

He looked back at Rose. "You actually found a banshee?" He asked and then looked back down at me. "Incredible." He whispered and then looked back at Elena.

"What are you names?" He asked gently, not to scare us any further.

"I'm Elena and this is my sister-"

"Anastasia." I interrupted my sister, wanting to introduce myself for once. I was the older sister, you would think I would do the introductions.

"Last name?" He asked with curious eyes.

"Gilbert." I answered again, still glaring up at him.

He nodded and lifted his hand to lift my chin. He grabbed it between his thumb and index finger and really looked at me. "You don't even know what are you, do you?" He asked with a ghost of a smile.

"And you do?" I asked, still glaring at him, but inside I was filled with curiosity.

He nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Elena answered this time with a glare of her own. Hers wasn't so meaningful because she was scared and showing it.

"We have a long journey ahead of us." He stated, letting go of my chin and turned away from us. "We should be going."

"Please, don't let him take us." Elena begged Rose. Rose turned away, not even giving Elena a second look, though I did see the guilt on her face before it went back to stone.

We needed to buy more time for Damon and Stefan to come and get us, but I wasn't sure what to do to stall.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah stated and then looked over at Rose and Trevor. Trevor backed away a little and Rose looked at him with surprise. He started walking to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." Trevor stated. I was shocked that you couldn't hear how terrified he was in her voice. I give him props. "I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary." Elijah shook his head. He started circling Trevor like he would if he were a tiger in a cage full of humans.

"Yes," Trevor's voices trembled a little before he regained his strength. "Yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that, now, I honor." Elijah turned from Rose to Trevor. "Where was your loyalty?" Elijah questioned the younger vampire.

A new feelings started settling in my stomach. It felt like I was being crushed by something. I felt the need to scream out, but I held it back with a strong face.

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor trembled.

"So granted." Elijah nodded at the younger man.

Trevor sighed happily with a smile on his face. His smile didn't last too long as Elijah grabbed his head and twisted it off with one quick movement. I screamed loudly when I saw his head drop to the floor and his body fall with it. I saw Rose and Elijah cover their ears and shut their eyes tightly, as if to try and block it out.

I stopped screaming and I could feel Elijah's and Elena's eyes on me. Rose was too busy glaring at the 'Original.'

"You!" She screamed and was about to go after him when he stopped her with his hand.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah didn't look at her, he was still looking at me. I didn't pay attention to him, I just kept looking at the decapitated body on the ground. "Come." It was a simple order but it still made me glare up at the Original.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked. The moonstone was the thing that broke the vampire/werewolf curse. If I and Elena were going to be used for the curse, shouldn't they need the moonstone too?

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked, halting in his steps.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena stated with a hard face. I could tell that she meant business.

"Yes?" He encouraged her to keep going.

"We can help you get it." I stated, knowing that it was with Katherine in the tomb. She was trapped there until we say, with Bonnie's help.

"Tell me where it is." He turned on me.

"It doesn't work that way." I shook my head.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked and then looked at Rose.

She shook her head, still glaring at the man for what he did. "It's the first I've heard of it." She shrugged.

Elijah walked over to me and Elena. I carefully stepped in front of my sister, still not liking the idea of him near her, not when he wanted her for some damn sacrifice. He looked from between us and then looked down at my neck, at the necklace that Damon got me for my 21 birthday this year.

"What's this vervain doing around your neck?" He asked before grabbing it and yanking it off my neck. I gasped slightly as I watched him throw it across the room. I was glad that he didn't go for Elena's necklace. I was still drinking vervain, but I knew that I had to pretend that I wasn't so that I wouldn't get killed at this moment.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." I saw his brown eyes dilate before turning back to normal, so I knew that it was time to practice my acting that I was so good at in high school.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." I stated with a cold, monotone voice.

He seemed to be believing that I was compelled because he kept going. "What's it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." I stated with the same voice.

"Interesting." Elijah stated with a thoughtful look. I started to wonder if this man was ever pleased with anything. If he ever smiled.

The sound of a glass shattering broke us out of our thoughts. I looked over at Elena to see that she was thinking the same thing I was. Stefan and Damon.

"What is that?" Elijah asked Rose with accusing eyes.

"I don't know." She shrugged honestly. She didn't know that someone was coming to help me and Elena.

"Who else is in this house?" He asked again, getting impatient.

"I don't know." She answered again.

Elijah grabbed my arm and Elena's wrist before pulling us up the stairs and into the main hall. The big stair case in the main hall seemed to look even bigger than when we were down here, spying on Trevor and Rose.

I was thrown into Rose's arms when we heard another small sound around the house.

"Rose…" Elijah warned with a growl.

"I don't know who it is." Rose answered honestly, no longer holding me and Elena up.

"Up here." Stefan.

His voice rang out through the hall and Elijah ran up the stairs with his advanced speed. When he didn't hear anything else he growled.

"Down here." Damon's voice rang out through the bottom floor. I smirked as I heard my best friend's voice. I knew this was probably his idea, loving to tease people, even if that person was the Original vampire.

Elijah ran down the stairs and starting looking around. Suddenly, Elijah got shot in the hand with a wooden stake. I didn't get to watch what he was going to do, because I was pulled away along with Rose, to somewhere down the stairs.

I looked up into Damon's baby blue eyes and smirked under his hand. He smirked back down at me and winked. I shook my head but listened to what was happening.

"Excuse me." Elijah's voice rang out. "To Whom It May Concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" He questioned with an angry voice. I heard wood snapped and I looked up at Damon to see him looking over his shoulder for something to happen.

"Damon." I whispered and he looked down at me. "Let me go out there. It will give you enough time to stake him."

He gave me a nod after a while of thinking on it. "Be careful." He whispered still holding onto my shoulder. I nodded my head at him before listening to the rest of Elijah's speech.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want both girls. I'm going to count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah's voice calmed down into an abnormally calm voice for a threat.

I looked at Damon and he nodded for me to go out there. I walked into the main hall the same time Elena did. I almost laughed at us, we were 5 years apart and we basically had the same mind, with the same plan.

"We'll come with you." I said with a hard voice.

"Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help us out." Elena begged. I knew that Damon and Stefan could help themselves, I didn't need to beg for them.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah questioned.

We didn't get to answer as Stefan flew down the stairs and tackled Elijah to the ground. I ran over to Elena and grabbed her hand. I pulled her back up the stairs, away from the fighting. She didn't fight me on it, just kept watching what was going on.

Damon entered the room and started helping his brother out. Elijah was against the door when Damon grabbed a coat hanger and then stabbed him in the heart, hanging him on the door. Soon, his skin turned gray and then veins popped out of his skin, much like Vicki and Lexi. Except this time, I wasn't crying over him dying.

I turned around when I heard fast steps being taken to see Rose escaping, like she was used to. I shook my head when Damon started going after her. "Just let her go."

He nodded at my request before turning to Elena. She quickly ran down the steps. I could tell that Damon thought she was going to him. He started smiling before he realized that Elena was going to Stefan. I sighed at my best friend, feeling bad for him. He didn't need her drama.

"Hey, come here." I heard Stefan whisper. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asked before pulling her into a tight hug.

I guess that she whispered 'thank you' over Stefan's shoulder because I saw Damon mouth back, 'you're welcome.'

I climbed down the stairs and Damon smirked down at me before running over and throwing me up into the air.

"You okay, short stuff?" He asked, letting me land on the ground with my bare feet. I was still in my pink dress from yesterday. I didn't want this dress anymore, though.

"I need a shower." I groaned at my matted hair and my tight dress. "And a pair of jeans."

* * *

After a much needed shower, I went into my room next to Elena's and sat on top of my bed. I looked around my room before looking at the dress on my floor. I quickly grabbed it before opening my window and throwing it outside. I smiled as the pink fabric fell onto the floor before turning around and going to bed.

* * *

**Well that's it! Let me know what you guys think! I would love to share this with you guys! I will be updating my other story, A Drop In The Ocean, hopefully later today. If you haven't check out that story, please do! It would mean a lot to me :)**

**Let me know what you guys think in the reviews!**

**Love,  
Swim-**


	2. Author's NoteQuestion

**Hey guys, this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I've made a fanfiction trailer and I'm thinking of putting it up on my youtube account, but I'm not sure if I want to or not, so let me know and I will consider it! :D If you guys want to see if, review so I can put it up for you guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I want to thank all those that reviewed/favorite/followed. It means so much to me that you guys do that! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

**You'll be happy to know that the trailers are up and on my profile! Go and check them out for me:) I'll appreciate that so much!**

**I don't own anything, just Anna.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Trouble In Paradise**

"Let's go, Kitten." I felt the covers of my bed being ripped from my body. "Wake up. the sun is shining, the birds are singing-"

"You're being annoying." I replied, looking up from my pillow to my blue eyed best friend. His famous smirk looking down at me.

"It's twelve o'clock in the afternoon. I think you'll be okay." He smirked before opening my window curtains.

"It's too early for your shit." I rolled my eyes and tried to get back to sleep. I was used to having Elena drag my blankets off, I could sleep in the cold.

I felt hands on my ankles before I was dragged off the bed. I waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came as I realized I was air born and then place on broad shoulders. I groaned against Damon's back and I felt his silent laughter before he was bringing both of us down stairs.

"It was time to get up anyways." Damon laughed. I smacked his ass and he growled at me. I laughed in return and he roughly placed me on top of my kitchen counter. "I'll get coffee and you make breakfast?" He asked but didn't wait for my reply as he already got a head start on the coffee.

I jumped off the counter and my bare feet landed on the cold tites. I felt the hard shiver go up my spine. "You could have at least given me my slippers, Damon." I rolled my eyes as I moved to the fridge. I grabbed some eggs and butter, the bread already being out.

"Yeah, well." He shrugged and handed me a cup of coffee. "I win." He smirked, refeering to the bet that we have in the mornings. Whoever could make breakfast first wins.

"That's not fair." I shook my head as I got the pan out of the cabinet. "You didn't give me enough time to even think before you started on the coffee." I laughed at his childish games. It's not a game with us unless there's cheating involved.

"You still wouldn't have won." He pointed out. "You were dead asleep in there."

"You have a point." I shrugged and handed him his plate of eggs and toast.

"Besides; you're the one that always cheats." He stabbed a egg and plopped it in his mouth. He didn't bother chewing and swallowing before he continued to talk. "Remember that one time you came to my house at 4 o'clock in the morning and made breakfast?"

"You mean you're birthday?" I laughed.

"Potato; Patato." He shrugged.

"So," I stood across from him. "Plans for the day?"

He sighed. "Well, I need to get back to the boarding house to do some work, so if you don't mind..." He looked down at my undressed form with my short-shorts and white tank top.

I rolled my eyes before getting up. "Clean up the kitchen." I yelled over my shoulder and I heard Damon's over-exaggerated groan. I laughed and ran up the stairs to get ready.

I walked to my closet and picked out the first thing my hands touched. I wasn't so much as a girly-girl but I did like to look presentable. **(Outfit on Polyvore)**

I heard small knocking on my door and I rolled my eyes at the impatient man. "Yes?" I asked through the door.

"Are you finished?" He asked slowly. I smirked and opened my door to reveal Damon leaning against the door. He caught himself before he hell.

He grabbed my hand when he noticed I was done and lead me down stairs. I let him drag me, knowing he would do it even if I told him otherwise.

We reached the and went inside. We weren't even inside for two minutes before Rose showed up out of nowhere. We both looked at her surprised and she just smiled sheepishly.

"Hi."

* * *

"Okay," Rose started. "You have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."

I looked around the room at Elena and Stefan sitting next to each other and Damon on my right. I was sitting across from Rose, watching her every move. I didn't trust this girl, not matter how much information she's able to tell us.

"So," I said slowly. "Who is this Klaus guy?" I was still confused about everything going on.

"He's one of the originals." Damon explained. "He's a legend."

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan continued.

"Like Elijah." I stated rather than asked.

"No." Rose shook her head. "Elijah is the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan mentioned.

"Okay," Elena looked at all us confused. I'm sure my look was the same. "So, you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Annie?" Elena looked at me. I resisted to comment on my old nickname. I hated the name ever since our parents died. It reminded me too much of my dad.

"Yes." Rose stated simply.

"No." Stefan disagreed.

"What they're saying is," Damon interrupted. "I mean, if what she's saying is true-"

"Which it is." Rose comments.

"And you're not just saying it so I don't kill you." Damon looked at Rose.

"Which I'm not." Rose disagreed.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon finished.

"Great." I mumbled under my breath. Damon patted my shoulder and gave me a weak smile. I just continued to look at the ground. I wasn't in the mood to try and fake a smile. "That's comforting."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right?" Stefan asked. "So, no one else even knows that either of you exist."

"Not that you know of." Rose interjects.

"That's not helping." Damon commented looking at me and Elena's face.

"Look," Stefan sighed. "I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real." He shrugged. "For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story."

I looked at Stefan doubtfully. I honestly doubted that someone could make up someone like Klaus, if he's as bad as everyone says he is.

"I thought banshee's where a bed time story too." Rose commented.

"What does that even mean?" I asked sitting up.

She didn't bother answering me, making me even more pissed off than I was. "Klaus is real and he doesn't give up." Rose shook her head. "If he wants something, he gets is. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Alright, we're shaking." Damon commented sarcatically. He rolled his blue eyes.

"You made your point." I finished for Damon. I looked over at the time on the wall to see Elena was going to be late for school. "Elena." I nodded at her and then the clock. She nodded and then got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as she got up from the couch.

"School." She said. "I'm late."

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan was getting up from the couch but Elena shook her head.

"That's okay." She said. "I know where it is."

I sighed as I looked at the younger Salvatore's sullen expression. He didn't comment further on Elena. He just left following after her, having to go to school anyways.

I looked at Rose with questions spinning in my mind. She looked at me and then sighed. "Spit it out." She ordered with her thick accent.

"Yesterday, and earlier, you said something about me being a banshee. What does that mean?" I asked. I saw Damon give us a confused gaze.

Rose sighed before she leaned forward to look at me more clearly. "I don't know exactly what it means. I know that a banshee can sense death before it occurs, or after. You uphold this piercing scream that everyone can hear, whether you're near or far. You'll be able to hear it. It carries for miles. You saw it yesterday."

"I heard a scream when we were searching for you and Elena yesterday. Was that you?" Damon asked.

"I guess so." I admitted. "So, what does this mean for me?" I asked turning back to Rose.

"Well, have you always been able to sense when something's not right?" She asked and I nodded. "That's the banshee side of you coming out."

"But why now? Why is it all of a sudden getting stronger?" I ran my hand through my curly hair.

"Because you're of age. It's said that once you turn 21, the original age of adulthood, your powers will come." Rose explained.

"Well, shit." I sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Soon, you'll start hearing whispers of other banshees. It's normal but scary and unwelcoming, the first couple of times at least. Most just ignore it and move on with their lives, but those that listen to it can hear the warning that the others are telling them. It usually leads you to death." Rose explained further.

"Great, just what I need. More crazy." I rolled my eyes. "Wait, why do I need to be a part of the ritual?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Rose shrugged. "Why does he need a doppelganger? I don't know. It's just how it is."

I groaned. I wasn't for the whole thing. It didn't make any sense to me. The pieces just weren't clicking together.

"I have a friend named Slater that can help with all this. He will know about it more than I do." Rose spoke up.

Damon gave me look saying that I wasn't going but I didn't mind him. "Lead the way."

* * *

We pulled into a parking building and parked on the second floor. I looked around and noticed that not many cars were parked here. Rose shut off her SUV and hopped out of the car, Damon and I following after her. I stood by Damon's side the whole time, trusting him more than I trusted Rose. Even though she was trying to help us.

"Back entrance." Damon commented as we walked around the car.

"How convenient." I said under my breath.

"That's the point." Rose spoke up. "We can't all have daylight rings," She looked at Damon. "Or be human." She looked back at me. I shrugged the same time Damon flashed his daylight ring at her.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" I asked, walking in step with Damon. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"I called him." Rose confirmed. "He's always here."

"Good." Damon said before grabbing Rose. He pushed her against the pillar that was located next to where we were standing.

"Damon!" I complained.

"Just one thing." Damon spoke calmly. "If you're setting us up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm good at." He shrugged.

"You can say that again." I sighed. Rose didn't look affected by his threat.

Rose pulled out of Damon's hold and turned him around. She shoved him into her SUV and held his arm behind his back, unabling him from moving.

"I'm older than you and stronger." Rose whispered into his ear. "Don't get on my bad side."

Damon pushed off the car when Rose let him go. She looked at the both of us. "You can trust me." She promised.

I could tell that she really wanted to help, but there was something off about her that I wasn't completely sure. Something is going to happen with her, and I didn't like it.

Neither Damon nor I said anything to Rose. She turned and kept walking. She lead the way that we needed to go talk to Slater.

We reached a little cafe called Kook. It was small but open, with the many windows that they had in here. A few selected few turned to look at us when we walked in, or more specifically; me. You could tell who the vampires where in this joint. Damon noticed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, declaring me off limits to those that tried. They all looked away and to back to what they were doing before.

"What about the, uh, sunlight?" Damon hummed looking at the windows.

Rose took off her jacket and set it on the chair in front of her. "Double pained and tempered." She replied. "RV rays cannot penetrate. You see the appeal now?"

Damon hummed again. Before we could say anything else, a new male voice came out of nowhere and started speaking to Rose. "That, and the free Wi-Fi." He smirked.

Rose smiled at the new male figure and hugged him tightly. I'm guess this was Slater. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied.

"How are you?" Rose questioned and then pulled out of the embrace.

"Good." He nodded. "I saw you come. What are you doing here?" He questioned. He gave a quick glance in Damon and I's direction before looking at Rose again.

"It's a long story." Rose replied. I hummed this time. She wasn't kidding when she said that. "But, I want you to meet.." She turned and looked at the both of us.

"A banshee..." Slater looked down at me before looking at my best friend. "And Damon Salvatore." He replied with a knowing smile. Damon and I shared a confused glance at the man in front of us, not exactly sure how he knew what and who we were. "Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce, A.K.A. Katerine Petrova." He stated facts about Damon before he looked back at Rose. "So I take it, I was right? What I told you about the tomb under the fallen church was true?"

"Yes." Rose nodded. "It was right. Thank you for the tip."

"So nice to meet you." He held his hand out for me to shake. I gently shook his hand. He turned to Damon next. Damon gave Rose a weird look before slowly taking Slater's out-reached hand and shaking it. "Maybe." He said quietly watching Damon's expressions.

"What's going on, Rose?" He turned back to his friend. "Where's, uh, Trevor?"

Damon and I turned away from the two friends in front of us. We knew exactly where Trevor was and it wasn't good. Rose didn't have to say anything, Slater seemed to understand.

* * *

"And you're sure that Elijah's dead?" Slater asked.

I grabbed my coffee that was sitting in front of me. Damon had bought it for me because I left my money at home. I slipped on it slowly and listened to the boys conversation. We just got finished telling Slater the whole story about everything, now he was asking questions. I didn't blame him, I was still confused about the whole thing and I witnessed it.

"Beyond dead." Damon replied with confirmation. They both turned around and sat at the table that Rose and I were already sitting at.

"Trevor was a good man." Slater stated. "Helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the broke periods." Slater sat down across from me and right next to Rose, leaving Damon with the spot my feet were resting on. He rolled his eyes at me before picking up my feet and sitting down. He rested my feet back down on his lap and rested his hand on my calf, holding them up.

"I was going for my pysch P.H.D." Slater explained further.

"Slater's been in college since 74'" Rose interpered.

"When I was turned." Slater smiled at us. "I have 18 degrees, 3 masters, and 4 P.H.D's"

I rolled my hazel eyes at him. "Your point?" Damon and I asked at the same time. Rose smirked at the both of us.

"Exactly." Slater laughed humorlessly. "What is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity with youth? You have an answer, please enlighten me."

Damon glared at him with his sharp blue eyes and Rose choose that time to speak up. "We need your help." Slater looked from Damon's glare to Rose's hopeful expression. "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would one do that?"

"Craig's List." He replied with a shrug. I rolled my eyes at him thinking that he was joking with us.

"Really?" Damon asked with a raised brow, not believing this vampire either.

"Seriously." He nodded. "By responding to a personal ad, that knows somebody, that knows somebody who knows Elijah; who's dead."

I sighed and dropped my feet from Damon's lap. "I need to use the bathroom. Which direction?" I asked. Slater pointed behind me and I turned, not looking at anyone, and went into the bathroom.

I didn't really need to use the bathroom, but I wanted to get away from all the talk. I've had enough talk about Klaus and those damn 'originals' for the whole week. It was getting tiring.

It wasn't long before a loud crash and shattering came from the cafe. People started screaming and I ran out of the bathroom. The windows were all cracked open like someone threw something at it and it all shattered. Glass was all over the floor. Damon was crotched underneath the table and Rose was on the ground screaming. Her skin was burning due to the sun and her not having a daylight ring.

"Damon, get Rose!" I shouted over everyone. Damon sprang into action and I grabbed her jacket that was on the table. He lifted Rose up and I covered her with the jacket the best I could.

Damon led the way out of the cafe. We both weren't paying attention to anyone else. We just focused on getting out of there. We rushed out of the crowd of people that were moving all around the place. We escaped out of the mob and made a b-line to Rose's SUV. I opened up the backseat of her car and Damon set her down.

"You're going to be okay." Damon said now that we were out of the sunlight.

"I know." She nodded. All her burns were still trying to heal themselves.

"Who was behind that?" Damon asked with wide accusing eyes.

"I don't know." She breathed. "Where's Slater?" She asked with her strong accent.

"I don't know. I didn't see him." I told her.

"He's not behind this." Rose shook her head. "He's a good man. He wouldn't betray me."

"Then who did?" Damon asked getting impatient.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand?" Rose snapped with a sob. "You don't know this man, Damon." She started crying. "We're dead. We're all dead." She sobbed.

I was never one to deal with crying people. I was always awkward around Elena or Jeremy when they came crying to their older sister. I didn't enjoy having to deal with it. I always sent them to mom, she was a saint before she dead. Now I had to deal with it, and all I could do was hug them and tell them it'll get better even though we all know it won't.

Damon gently pushed Rose to lay down in the backseat. He couldn't deal with crying people either. That's why me and Damon got along so well, we were like each other in so many way. Damon nodded for me to get in the passenger side of the car and I rushed to get in before he drove off. He's done it before, I wouldn't be surprised if he did it again.

Not even a second after I closed the door, we were taking off, out of the parking building and onto the street, set off for the house.

* * *

I didn't have to ask for Damon to drop me off at my house, he knew that he should. When we reached my house, I could tell that no one was home yet and I sighed. I quietly thanked Damon for driving me home before escaping into the house. I was ready for a long sleep after today. I've had a lot of tiring days lately and I was hoping that it wasn't going to be a routine.

I didn't bother changing into clothes, I just slipped off my jeans and laid in bed, welcoming the sleep that came over me.

_I looked around me to see that I was in an apartment. I didn't recognize the apartment that I was in. I looked out the window to see that I was in the city, but where I wasn't sure. _

_I heard a door opening and closing and turned to see Slater locking the door. He obviously didn't see me standing in front of his window. He looked up directly at me, but still didn't say anything to me. I was sure at this point that he was unable to see that I was standing in his living room, watching what he was doing._

_I wasn't sure why I was dreaming something like this. I wasn't sure if this was even a dream at all. _

_It was quiet in the room for a while and I got worried. Whenever something was calm and quiet, nothing good came out of it. I looked around the apartment until I found Slater. He had a wooden stake in his hands. I tilted my head confused. What was he doing with a stake?_

_I didn't have to wait long for my answer when Slater took the stake and stabbed himself in the heart. _

I woke with a gasp and screamed as loud as I could. No matter how hard I twisted and turned in my bed, the image of Slater staking himself wouldn't get out of my head. It was too real to be a dream.

"Anna!" Jenna shouted at me and held me down on my bed. I stopped screaming and looked up at her. She sighed when she realized that I was done and calm. "I haven't heard you scream like that for months." She stated running her hand through her short blonde hair.

"I used to scream like that?" I asked confused. I don't remember ever waking up screaming.

"Once." She sighed. "It was the night your parents died. I didn't think you were ever going to calm down. You kept saying something about them. It was like you knew that they were going to die." She shrugged.

I didn't answer. I just let this new information process in my head.

"Get some sleep, hon." She patted my hair down. "You look exhausted."

I nodded and laid back down on my bed. Jenna left with a kiss on my head and closed my door behind me. I didn't go back to see that night. Not without seeing Slater's dead, gray body on the cold ground.

* * *

**Sorry that it's really short, but a lot of information was in this episode. Let me know what you guys think about that 'dream'. I was going to have her dream about Klaus, but then I remembered that Slater dies and I was like perfect thing for her to dream about considering she is a banshee and she can feel death. **

**Review and let me guys know what you think!**

**Love,  
Swim-**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is overdue, I know. I'm sorry. But it's here now! And I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own anything but Anna.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Sacrifice**

I jumped out of my sleeping mode when I heard a crash coming from the hallway. I looked up to see my door opened a crack when I usually keep it closed and locked. I pushed the covers off of my body and walked carefully out to the hallway. I saw Elena getting out of her room the same time I was and I put my finger to my lips telling her to keep quiet. She nodded her head. We both looked into Jenna's opened door to see that she was gone out of her room. We both turned around quickly and jumped when we saw Alaric on the stairs with a bowl of ice cream.

Elena tried catching her breath while I was leaning against the railing trying to slow my beating heart.

"Holy shit." I whispered as I shook my head.

"Elena." He looked at her to me. "Anna."

"We heard something." Elena said. Alaric laughed awkwardly and tried to cover up the fact that he was only in his underwear.

"That was us." Jenna answered coming up the stairs, seeing how we were all awkward at the moment. "I'm sorry." She pushed her hair back awkwardly.

I hummed. "Well..." I cleared my throat.

"We were just..." Jenna and Alaric tried saying at the same time before Alaric pushed out the bowl of icecream. "Chunky-monkey?" He offered.

I snorted a quiet laugh.

"Well, I'm naked..." Alaric said. "So, I'm gonna go." He turned around and left for Jenna room, leaving Elena, Jenna and I behind to talk.

Elena left for her room, while I left for mine.

"I'm really, really, sorry." Jenna spoke up to the both of us.

"It's fine." I gave her a laugh.

"It's okay. Jenna, don't worry about it." Elena waved it off.

"I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you sure it's okay?" Jenna asked us lightly.

"Jenna, you deserve to be happy. If Alaric makes you happy, then it's perfectly okay." I smiled at my aunt before wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled down at me and hugged me back from the side.

"It seems like things are good." Elena smiled at her.

"They're extremely good." Jenna commented with a big smile on her face.

"Then I'm extremely okay with that." Elena nodded her head with a laugh. Jenna smiled at the both of us before heading back into her room while Elena and I did the same. I slipped into my room and I felt like something was different. I couldn't place my thought on what was different, but I knew my room enough to know that when something's been messed or touched with, I could tell.

I shrugged off the feeling before hopping back into bed and falling back asleep.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted my breakfast. I sighed before getting up and getting the door. I walked in the main hallway to see Elena opening the door. Stefan and Damon stood on the other side with brooding faces. I've seen Stefan's brooding face multiple times for it to not be a big deal, but Damon also having one? Now it's a problem.

"Can we talk to you?" Stefan asked looking between Elena and I.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked coming closer to the group.

"We went to go see Katherine." Damon answer making Elena and I look at each other before back to the two brothers.

"Come on in." Elena said pushing the door open wider for the two brothers to get in. I stepped back when Stefan came into the house following by Damon. He smirked down at me and I shook my head before closing the door.

* * *

"You don't believe her, do you?" I asked with a concerned face. Stefan and Damon just got finished telling Elena and I how Katherine wants to make a deal about her escape. She wants out of the tomb and we get the moonstone.

"No, of course not." Damon answered shaking his head. "We just want the moonstone." He picked up an orange and started passing it between each hand and repeating.

"According to Rose's friend, Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan explained. When I heard the name Slater, I froze and thought about my dream a couple nights ago. Damon looked over at me with a weird expression but I just smiled at him. He glared before going back to the conversation. He knows something's wrong.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice. Or banshee sacrifice." Damon looked at the both of us. "Ergo, you both live."

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked before crossing her hands over her chest.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan answered leaning his elbows on the counter. I jumped up onto the counter next to Damon and gave Elena a look.

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" I asked curiously.

"'Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon smirked at us.

"You talked to Bonnie." I guessed even though we all knew we were right.

"She agreed to do what ever she could to help us." Stefan said looking up at Elena before glancing at me.

"It's Katherine that has the moonstone. She's not going to give it to you." Elena shook her head at both brothers.

"We're going to give it from her." Stefan shrugged.

"Well, what he means to say, is that we will pry it from her cold dead hand." Damon said with a nasty look. I kicked him from my spot.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her return." Stefan explained.

"Wow, sounds like you guys already have it all planned out." Elena commented.

"Yup." Damon started. "We're awesome." He ended his sentence in a whisper. I shook my head at the older brother.

"Except for one thing." I said from the counter. I hopped off and walked around the counter to look at both brothers. "We don't want you to do it."

Stefan looked up at me before looking at Elena. Elena nodded her head, agreeing with me. I could see it in her eyes and her facial expression while the two brothers were explaining it. She had the same thoughts as I did.

"What are you talking about? Girls, we don't have a choice." Stefan said confused.

"What about Klaus?" Elena pointed out.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan explained.

"Is that before, or after he kills everyone that we care about, including the two of you?" Elena pointed to Stefan followed by Damon.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save both of your lives." Stefan said with a scoff.

"We know. Everyone keeps saying that." I sighed before pushing off the counter that I leaned on. Elena shook her head before following me out of the room.

* * *

Elena walked into the boarding house and I followed after her. I set my bag down on the table next to the door before I heard someone start to talk in the hallway.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose commented tying her rope around her. I scoffed at the older brother. It doesn't surprise me that he got her in bed. "Oh, sorry I thought you were..." Rose ended her sentence because we both knew what brother she thought we were.

"Sorry...I..." Elena stuttered.

"There's no one else here." Rose stated the fact.

"Actually, we came to talk to you." I said looking over at Rose.

She smiled timidly. "Then I should probably get dressed." She joked.

"I'd say so." I laughed slightly. Rose smiled at me before walking back into Damon's room to get dressed.

* * *

"It's a bad idea." Rose shook her head at us pacing the window.

"No, it's not." I shook my head back at her.

"From what Stefan told us, your friend, Slater, has more information about Klaus." Elena said and for the second time today, I froze when I heard Slater's name. I couldn't shake the feeling that my dream, wasn't just a dream. "You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Rose stated looking over at Elena before giving me a questioning look.

"Yeah, that wasn't the highlight of my day." I muttered softly.

"There's more to learn." Elena stated. "We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked curious about it.

"Because you owe us." Elena stated. I sighed as she started the speech again. She told me about this before we even came here. "One word from us, and Stefan and Damon could have killed you for kidnapping us."

"Or... maybe it's because you know they wouldn't want you doing this." Rose shrugged one shoulder. "And that moonstone gives you a chance to sneak away."

"Yes." I shrugged.

"We're having a disagreement, okay?" Elena sighed. "They're willing to risk everyone that we love, and I'm not."

"They're just trying to protect the both of you." Rose shook her head slowly at us.

"And you've made a point that you couldn't care less if we're protected or not." I said back at Rose.

"So, we're back to you, taking us to Slater." Elena spoke up.

Rose sighed and sat down next to me and looked at both of us. "What exactly do you have to achieve from this?"

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena questioned and I looked at her, shocked. She didn't tell me this part of the deal.

"I've been a slave to the shadows for over 500 years, what do you think?" Rose asked with a surprised look, probably matching my own.

"I think I know of a witch that will do whatever it takes to help." Elena suggested with a raised brow. "If you're willing to make a deal."

* * *

We walking up the flight of stairs that lead to Slater's room. We reached the top of the apartment and Rose stepped forward to knock on the door. She knocked three times before calling out to him and knocked a couple more times. "Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" She called through the door but no one answered.

The longer the door didn't open up to reveal Slater, the more worried I was becoming.

"Not home, sorry." Rose turned to us.

I shook my head. "No." It wasn't that the house was empty...

"We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." Elena shook her head at Rose.

Rose sighed before turning back to the door and forcing it open with her strength. The door's opened up loudly and I almost jumped from the sound echoing in the big apartment. The chains holding the door closed dragged against the hard floor. Rose stepped aside and waved her hand at us. "After you."

I stepped around Elena and into the open apartment. It was pretty quiet and dark. It didn't look like anyone was really here for a couple of days.

"Slater?" Rose called out with her accent thick as the tense atmosphere. Rose turned the corner and I followed after her when I saw the look on her face. I looked on the floor to see Slater's body, just like it was in my dream earlier in the week. His skin was gray and veins were popping out from under his skin. A wooden stake was placed right into his heart. "I don't think he's going to be much help." Rose called out to Elena.

Elena looked at the both of us before running over to see Slater's dead body on the ground. She sighed sadly and turned around to see if anyone would pop out of the shadows and kill us too. Rose shook her head and went over to Slater's body. She grabbed his arms before dragging him away from the open view.

I sighed and left the room and went to Slater's computer. Elena came up from behind me and picked up a couple papers left on the desk. "I think whoever blew up the coffee shop, found him and killed him for his information." Elena sighed looking at the papers.

I heard Rose's footsteps coming into the room Elena and I were looking around in. "Yeah, probably to stop him helping people like us." Rose sighed. "Knowing too much information just bite him in the ass."

Rose walked over to the window and opened up the curtains. I paid no mind to her since I figured they were the same windows that Slater used in his coffee shop.

"What are you...?" Elena asked looking up at Rose with a concerned expression.

"UV glass; UV rays cannot penetrate." Rose said opening another window before glancing outside. "I used to just come here and watch the day." Rose sighed.

I picked up a photo of Slater and Rose smiling and sighed. "I'm sorry about Slater, Rose." I said quietly. She looked over at me quickly before looking back outside.

"Any luck?" She asked before turning around. Elena looked at the papers in her hand again.

I clicked on the computer but a error code came up telling me to put in the password. "It's password protected, we can't get in." I sighed with a shake of my head.

"Then this is pointless, let's just go." Rose looked down at Elena and I.

Movement and clashes came from another room in this apartment and we all turned around to look. Someone was in here with us.

"Stay here." Rose ordered us before going to check it out. I shared the same look with Elena; concern.

Rose opened the door to the bedroom and looked confused for a second before she called out a name; "Alice?" She questioned lightly.

The girl named Alice started crying. "Rose." She sobbed before walking up to said vampire and hugging her. Alice sobbed into Rose's shoulder and I sighed and looked away. I was never good with people crying. It wasn't in my specialty.

* * *

Rose and Alice were sitting down on the couch, while Rose was trying to calm Alice down enough to have her talk. I was standing up near the doorway watching them carefully. Rose got up and went into the kitchen were Elena was making tea. I watched Alice. She seemed like a regular girl that you would see on the streets but here she is trapped in this supernatural life. Lucky for her, she's only human. She's able to continue her life and not have to worry about doppelgangers, vampires, witches, werewolves, or banshees. She doesn't have anything holding her down to the supernatural life now that Slater is dead. She can grow old and live off the memories of what once was. Unlike us.

I pushed off the wall and went into the kitchen along with Rose and Elena.

"She found him only a couple minutes before we did." Rose explained sitting down at the table.

"How is she?" Elena asked pouring tea into four cups.

"Overreacting." Rose shrugged.

"Her boyfriend just died." I stated.

"There's no such thing as overreacting." Elena shook her head finishing my thought.

"Is to for her. She didn't care about Slater." Rose whispered. "She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Rose explained further.

I shook my head at the ignorant girl in the living room. She didn't know what she was wishing upon herself. I wouldn't wish this life upon anyone, not even the person I hated the most.

Elena sighed before grabbing the cups on a tray and going back into the living room and I followed after her. Elena passed Alice a cup of tea and Alice grabbed it in her hands. "Thank you." She said nicely before looking at Elena and I.

Elena was sitting in the chair that Rose was sitting in before, right next to Alice and I was sitting on the arm of the chair that had Elena's body in it.

"You look really familiar." Alice said looking at Elena. "Did you know Slater?" She asked, probably thinking about Katherine instead of Elena.

"Not personally." Elena answered with a sigh. "No. I just knew that he kept records of all his vampire contacts. I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus."

"Doubtful." Alice answer. "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asked thinking about how it was password protected.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Alice asked with a glare up at me. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" Elena repeated.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice asked before taking a sip of tea.

"What if I can get Rose to turn you?" Elena asked and I shook my head at my sister. She was making a lot of deals today that she might not be able to keep.

Rose looked surprised over in the kitchen and I shrugged my shoulders, not understanding Elena's promises.

"Would you show me his files then?" Elena asked looking at Alice.

* * *

"Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely whipped out." Alice said looking down at the computer.

"Probably whoever killed him." Rose suggested over Alice's shoulder.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid." Alice said before going into the computer. "Everything's backed up."

Rose looked over at Elena and I before whispering. "You know she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?"

"I know." Elena nodded. "She doesn't."

I could see Rose was starting to reconsider the deal that Elena was making with herself. Not that I could blame her. If Elena couldn't keep this promise with Alice, why would she keep it with Rose?

"Kristen Stewart." Alice spoke looking at all the files. "God, was he obvious."

"These are all leads to vampires?" I asked looking at all the files.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice smirked. I shook my head at the girl.

"What about that one?" Rose nodded to the computer. "Cody Weaver? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him." Alice suggested looking away from the computer and up to Rose. Elena picked up the phone was next to her and handed it to Alice.

"Tell him we're trying to get in touch with Klaus." Elena said and Alice nodded before dialing the number. "The doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender."

"What!" I shouted looking at my sister.

"Whoa, what?" Rose said with a surprised look.

"Oh my God, I knew I recognized you." Alice smirked up at Elena.

"Give him the message please." Elena asked again.

"No." I shook my head at my sister. "What do you think you're doing?"

Elena didn't answer me. She just walked right back into the kitchen. I groaned and followed after her with Rose hot on my heels.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked this time.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." Elena answered.

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you both." Rose said looking at Elena and then me. Elena didn't answer. She didn't make eye contact with me or Rose.

"Which is exactly what she wanted all along." I commented with a glare at my sister.

"It's either me or my family." Elena answered.

"Guess what, Elena. You're family's apart of the sacrifice too." I pointed to myself.

"This whole thing was a suicide mission." Rose guessed. "So, you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else."

Alice's heel padded footsteps came into the kitchen. "Cody is on his way and he _really_ wants to meet you."

* * *

I was looking out the window next to Elena. The sun was starting to go down more and more as the time passes. I looked into the window to see Elijah's face staring back at me. I heard Elena gasp and we both turned around but we didn't see anything. I looked at the window again but whatever I saw was already gone.

I shook my head and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I went into the living room to see Alice on the other side of the computers. Elena came up behind me and watched Alice also. We turned around and Damon was glaring down at Elena. I sighed and put my hand to my chest.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked with a eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here?" Elena and I threw back at him. Elena turned around when she heard someone coming up to see Rose. "You called him?" Elena accused.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Rose said with a sigh.

"You said you understood." Elena accused again.

"She lied." Damon said bringing the attention back to him.

"Damon Salvatore." Alice said coming up to us. I rolled my eyes at her for what felt like the 20th time today.

"Get rid of her." Damon furrowed his eyebrows. Rose turned around and grabbed Alice and started pulling her out of the room.

"No. Way." Alice smirked

"Come on. We're leaving." Damon said looking down at Elena.

"No." Elena shook her head.

"I said, we're leaving." Damon ordered this time.

"I'm not going with you." Elena disobeyed again.

"_You_ do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon glared down at Elena.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this? This is my decision." Elena glared right back at Damon. I sighed at my sister. She'll never change.

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon questioned.

"You're not listening to me, Damon." Elena shook her head. "I don't want to be saved." I stepped back from my sister. "Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love."

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon threatened. Elena glared up at the vampire not moving.

"Elena..." I said quietly trying to get my younger sister to listen.

Damon grabbed Elena's arm but she pulled away from him. "No." She extended her arm and tried punching Damon in the face, but Damon being quicker; grabbed her hand into his. Damon leaned closer to her face and she tried to lean back.

"Don't ever do that again." Damon threatened quietly.

* * *

"Time to go." Damon said opening the door to the bedroom. "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

The door crashed open to reveal three guys coming into the apartment, or should I say; three vampires. Rose stepped in front of me a little and I grabbed Elena's hand.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." The guy in front, which I could only assume was Cody, said.

"Thank you for coming." Elena said breaking out of my hold but Damon held her back.

"I will break your arm." Damon threatened lowly to Elena. I stepped out from behind Rose and grabbed my sister again. "There's nothing here for you." Damon said over to the three male figures.

I felt a scream rising up in my throat but before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth and let out the piercing scream. Damon, Rose, and Elena covered their ears to the sound, along with the three guys at the door.

I stopped screaming and I gasped for breath.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked glaring down at me.

"The banshee... She's actually real?" One of the guys asked.

Just then one of the guys in the back grunted and fell to the ground. Elijah's body stood behind the dead vampire and I gasped. Elijah rushed forward to the other two guys. Rose looked at me and Damon before taking off out of the apartment. I scoffed at her running body before looking back at Elijah.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon stated at Elijah.

"For centuries now." Elijah agreed. He turned to the other two men that were still standing. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody fired back at him.

"I'm Elijah." He answered.

"We were going to bring her to you." Cody answered nervously. "For Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. And this banshee..." He looked over at me. "She's somehow real. I thought it was all a myth. Klaus will want to see them both."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked looking at Elena and I.

"No." Cody answered.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah stated looking back at Cody. Elijah lifted his arms and shoved his hands into their chest and pulling out their heart. The two vampires fell to the ground, dead. I heard Elena gasp from behind Damon and I. Elijah dropped the hearts that were in his hand and they fell next to the bodies they came out of.

I took deep breaths waiting for my racing heart to get back to normal, but it never did. Damon stepped in front of me and glared at Elijah. I shook my head at Damon frantically. This is not a battle that he could win.

Elijah turned around and left the apartment faster than my eyes could keep up with. Damon cocked his head to the side before looking back at the both of us. We all shared the same look and I ran my hand through my hair.

This day went into a whole different direction than I thought it was going to.

* * *

I walked into the house to see Jeremy's concerned face. I looked at the bandage on his neck and rushed over to him. "Are you okay? What happened?" I asked softly like my mom would have done a year ago.

"Katherine happened. I have to tell you something about Stefan..." He said quietly.

"No." I shook my head at Jeremy. "He can't be in the tomb, Jeremy." I knew that I got the guess right with how he looked to the ground. "This is going to kill, Elena." I sighed and looked at the door where Elena and Damon were talking.

I walked over with Jeremy behind me and opened the door. Damon was holding onto Elena's arm and giving her one of his famous glares. "Goodnight, Damon." Elena said forcefully before looking at us. "What's wrong?"

"It's Stefan..."

* * *

Elena ran into the tomb and I ran after her. She called Stefan's name but he didn't come. I grabbed her arm before she could try to go further into the tomb. She shrugged me off before calling out to him again. Damon came rushing down into the tomb and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't you dare." Damon growled.

"Stefan's in there, Damon. How could you let this happen?" Elena accused Damon with a sad, hopeless look.

"What are you talking about?" Damon growled. "I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission."

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place." Elena shook her head.

"It was the right call." I said to Elena. She glared over at me.

"The right call? How is any of this the right call?" Elena shouted at me. "Damon, let go of me!" She started shoving him away from her. "Damon, let go of me!" She kept repeating until she settled against the wall when she knew he was too strong to get away from. "Please." She begged.

"Are you done?" Damon questioned lightly. He stepped back from Elena and she breathed heavily. She tried getting around him to go inside but he held up his hand and tsked. "Don't."

Elena pushed passed the both of us, shoving me out of the way, before going back up out of the tomb.

I sighed as I shook my head at Damon. I didn't say anything to him as I followed my sister out of the tomb. I was her ride home from here, not that I really wanted to be in this moment.

* * *

There was probably nothing worse than when you're driving in a car and getting the silent treatment, not that I needed it. I was with her all day, she's acting like I threw Stefan inside the tomb myself.

When we both got home, Elena didn't wasn't another moment staying outside, she ran straight into her room. I followed shortly after, but into my room. I was leaving Elena alone for tonight. She didn't need to be bothered anymore than she was. I wasn't feeling like getting into more of an argument than we've already been in.

I climbed into my bed and peeled away the sheets. I didn't bother changing out of my clothes as I fell onto my bed and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter took awhile for the update, but I was trying to find out where this story was going to go. I think I figured it out, so I really am excited to have you guys read more of this story.  
**

**Thank you for all that reviewed, favorite/followed. I really love it(:**

**Love,  
Swim-**


End file.
